


Temptation

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Crossdressing, Cumming So Hard You Pass Out, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Double Oral Sex, Foot Jobs, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marking, Mild Humiliation, Multi, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Stockings, Teasing, Thighs, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Dave Strider, Video Cameras, mild bondage, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Dave loves teasing his brothers. It's a good thing they love teasing him right on back.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020, Sunny's Portfolio





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thymelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/gifts).



Dave is a big fucking tease.

This is common knowledge, in the Strider household- Dave is a tease who loves to taunt his brothers to see who snaps first. It’s a game, really- whoever gives in first loses. They also win, though, because fucking Dave is an excellent time, but they also lose because Dave wins the _most._

So it’s unfortunate for Dirk that he seems to be today’s target. He’s on the couch, idly wasting some time playing some shitty video game, when Dave plops down next to him. He initially doesn’t give it much thought, but then _hello there_ there are suddenly stocking-clad feet settling into his lap and Dirk finally glances over.

On screen, his character dies. Dirk doesn’t notice though, because as his gaze traces up the long, long line of Dave’s legs wrapped in red stocking, he can see that they end right in the middle of his thighs with lace around the edge, the bands cutting into his things just a tiny bit, plump flesh compressed into an enticing little overflow that Dirk really really wants to put his mouth on.

“Hey, Dirk.” Dave sounds completely composed as he shifts, putting his back to the couch arm and stretching a little. Theres a couple of inches of smooth, beautiful skin above the thigh highs, and then the rest of him is hidden by a tiny little skirt, black and pleated with a white stripe running along the bottom. It’s barely any fabric and Dirk _knows_ that if Dave stood up and walked away, he would be flashing his panties with every step.

“Hey, Dave.” Dirk says, still looking. Dave grins and slowly rubs a foot over Dirk’s thigh.

“Whatcha playin’?” Dave asks, even though he can very clearly see the TV and see the jank-ass skateboarder waiting to have every limb broken. Dirk drops a hand onto Dave’s ankle and squeezes. Dave’s ankle is so fucking delicate under his hand, Dirk feels like he could snap it with just a little bit too much pressure. He slowly rubs a thumb along the inner curve of Dave’s foot.

“Oh, you know.” He says. “Doesn’t matter. I was thinking about watching a movie anyway.”

“Ooh, fun.” Dave’s still grinning smugly. He’s waiting for Dirk to snap. He’s waiting for Dirk to get worked up enough and pull him in and fuck him. It’s definitely working- Dirk can’t stop looking at the tantalizing couple of inches of visible skin on Dave’s thighs, a pretty tease.

“What movie?” Dave asks.

“Haven’t decided yet.” Dirk uses one hand to push buttons on the controller, quitting the game and opening Netflix. He doesn’t pay attention to what movie he picks, some B-list horror movie, and starts it, dropping the controller to the side. “This good?”

“Sure.” Dave doesn’t even look at the screen. Dirk drops one arm onto the armrest, then shifts to lean against it instead, mirroring Dave, letting Dave put his feet into Dirk’s lap a little more fully. He cups his hand over the top of one of Dave’s feet and slowly run his thumb on the underside of Dave’s foot, making Dave squirm a little. Dave’s ticklish for sure- but Hal is by far the most ticklish out of all of them.

Under his hand, Dave’s foot flexes a little. Dirk watches the shift it makes in the curve of Dave’s leg, arching slightly, Dave’s thighs rubbing together, the enticing skin pressing against itself to squish slightly.

God, Dirk wants to fuck the shit out of Dave right now. His pants are so fucking tight.

Dave, the smug little shit he is, knows this, and so he takes his foot, raises it slightly, and then plants it right over Dirk’s crotch. Dirk gives a sharp, low inhale as Dave’s stocking-clad foot presses a little and rocks against Dirk’s hardon, massaging it through the layers of fabric.

“Do you need some help there, Dirk?” Dave purrs. His hands smooth down his front and fingers spread wide over that alluring skin, squeezing it and calling attention to how his fingers just _sink_ into the skin, overflowing in the most tempting of manners.

Then he holds the hem of his skirt and spreads his legs just the tiniest of bits.

Dirk gets a flash of red between Dave’s thighs and feels dizzy.

“You’re a fucking tease.” He says as Dave hides his panties away again with a small shift of his legs. Dave’s foot is still pressing against Dirk’s cock.

“Of course he is.” Hal says, his hands landing on Dave’s shoulders. Dave jumps just a tiny bit, tipping his head back to look at Hal.

“Hi, big bro.” Dave says, as Hal looks down at him with an amused smirk. “You want to have some fun?”

“How could I miss out on something as pretty as this?” Hal murmurs, cupping the underside of Dave’s chin, forcing his head to stay tipped back. Behind his shades, Dave’s eyes flutter shut, mouth falling open in a wet, pretty, inviting _o-_ shape.

“Why don’t you play with Dirk a little more,” Hal murmurs, “get him _really_ riled up?”

“You traitor,” Dirk groans, Dave’s leg flexing and pressing his foot into Dirks cock with renewed purpose. It grinds up along the length it can feel, ball of Dave’s foot pushing against the head of Dirk’s cock and making his hips twitch forwards.

God, Dirk wants to grab Dave’s foot and just fuck his cock against it- but he holds back, because there are sweeter prizes to be had, here. Dave is making a pleased noise and Dirk forces himself to look up again- Dave’s looking at him once more, but Hal’s got two fingers hooked into that pretty mouth of his, muffling his words. Dave’s got one hand reaching back, curling around Hal to fist into the back of his shirt- but the other is pressing down and holding the hem of his skirt.

“ _Dave._ ” Dirk growls as Dave _pushes_ his foot against Dirk’s cock. Dave laughs around Hal’s fingers, grinning at Dirk. Dirk pulls Dave’s foot away and pushes his legs open, shifting forwards and pressing up between them, kneeling on the couch and looming over Dave.

“You’re such a fucking tease, Dave.” Dirk runs his hands up Dave’s legs, over the silky-smooth fabric of his stockings, squeezing over his calves, right below the hem of the fabric- then hooking a finger into the band at the top and _snapping_ it against Dave’s inner thigh making him jolt and squirm, gasping. “You love riling people up, taunting them, flaunting yourself...” His nails rake over Dave’s inner thighs and Dave’s hips jump up into the touch with a moan. “You’re such a _brat._ ”

“Yeth-” Dave agrees breathlessly around the fingers in his mouth and Hal plucks Dave’s shades from his face, revealing his wide, eager, crimson eyes.

Dirk runs his knuckles up Dave’s inner thigh, up under his skirt, until he finds the cleft of Dave’s panties and presses right up against it, feeling how wet Dave is already, the silken panties damp as Dirk rocks his hand and makes Dave squirm.

Then, wordlessly, he shoves his shades up to rest on top of his head. He grabs Dave by the legs and _yanks_ him down the couch. Hal’s fingers are pulled from Dave’s mouth and he squeaks in surprise as Dirk gets him laying flat, his legs hiked over Dirk’s shoulders, Dirk’s mouth pressing into the soft skin of one of his thighs.

“Get his hands, Hal.” Dirk growls and Hal slides onto the couch, settling Dave’s head in his lap and grabbing his wrists, tugging them up and holding them above Dave’s head. Dave shifts- but then _yelps_ as Dirk’s teeth nip at his sensitive inner thigh.

“A-ah-” Dave’s legs try and close around Dirk’s head, but Dirk’s got his hands hooked around Dave’s thighs, holding him in place as he licks along the skin, nipping softly and getting Dave’s thighs nice and wet. He drags his tongue over the hem of Dave’s stockings before seizing it with his teeth and pulling back, snapping it against Dave’s thigh just to hear him _squeal_.

“D-Dirk, please-” He whines, but Dirk isn’t feeling nice right now. He ignores Dave’s pleading noises and latches onto Dave’s inner thigh, sucking and biting like a man possessed. Dave smells so _good,_ Dirk’s drowning in the musk of his arousal- but he’s not going to give Dave what he wants, not really. He’s too busy sucking a chain of hickies over Dave’s right thigh, leaving four dark marks that will be tender for _days_ \- and then of course he has to make the other side match.

Dave whines and mewls and pants through each one, his legs shivering. Dave’s skin is so soft and smooth under Dirk’s mouth, under his fingers as they dig into Dave’s plump thighs, flesh yielding so perfectly to his touches, his _bites_ as he grabs the teasing skin between his teeth and loosely holds it, licking over it and pulling back to watch the impressions of teeth in Dave’s skin, watch the hickies bloom on Dave’s alluring skin.

Hal, for all his teasing of Dirk, holds Dave in place and doesn’t let him grab at Dirk’s hair (because Dave is a _yanker_ and that shit fucking _hurts_ , goddamn-), doesn’t let Dave pull away. Dave’s legs bounce and jerk helpelessly in the air where they’re tossed over Dirk’s shoulders, toes flexing and pointing as he pants and shakes his head, wordlessly begging and whining.

Dirk snaps the band of his stockings and Dave _moans_ , so Dirk does it again, and _again_ , listening to each whine of Dave’s voice getting higher and higher.

“Can dish it out but you cant take it, huh lil’ bro?” Hal murmurs and Dirk huffs a laugh, his hot breath rushing over the skin of Dave’s thighs.

He turns his head and kisses over the marks, just light little brushes, working his way down Dave’s leg, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses over Dave’s skin and then stocking until he’s kissing at Dave’s knee, sitting up and continuing his kissing down Dave’s inner calf until he drops a kiss on Dave’s ankle and stops to just hold Dave’s ankles on his shoulders and look at what he’s done.

Dave’s face is flushed, his mouth hanging open as he pants, staring at Dirk with a desperate, needy expression. His legs are trembling slightly, skirt pushed up around his waist, fully on display for Dirk to appreciate. His inner thighs are _covered_ with marks, bites and hickies in uneven stippling across his pale skin, ranging across his thighs from the edge of his seductively red stockings to the edge of his irresistibly inviting panties.

“ _Please-_ ” Dave begs, but Dirk still isn’t finished. He starts making his way up the inside of Dave’s other leg, hot, wet, tonguing kisses getting the silk damp under his mouth as he worships his little brother’s long, enticing legs, his teasing little brother who Dirk wants to see _squirm._ His own arousal is almost secondary at this point to teasing Dave and making him desperate and _needy_ , cock hard in his pants but it’s an afterthought to everything, focus on that couple of inches of skin above the hem of the stockings.

Dirk kisses up, up, snaps the band with his teeth again and keeps going. Dave moans in relief as Dirk breathes over his clothed cunt, leaning in and nosing up through the damp crease of Dave’s panties, Dave’s thighs jerking and hips trying to rock up. Dirk takes a deep breath, just to smell his little brother, just to make his head spin from the heady musk, and then he continues upwards, planting a kiss on Dave’s mound. His fingers find the band of Dave’s panties and snap it against his stomach and he sucks in a breath in response.

“Wait, wait, what, where- no, come _back-_ ” Dave whines as Dirk moves away, kissing back over his thighs again and snaking his tongue out to lick over Dave’s hot flesh. He sits up and reaches, grabbing the outer sides of Dave’s thighs and giving them a jiggle, just to watch the ripple of Dave’s plump body, watching the overflow at the top of the thigh highs wobble enticingly. He grabs and gropes and squeezes as Dave makes protesting noises and moans, begging for Dirk to come back. Dirk is too wrapped up in squeezing and touching Dave’s seductive thighs, manipulating the soft skin how he sees fit.

“ _Dirk_ , Dirk Dirk Dirk- please, Dirk, please gimme more please you’re fucking _killing_ me, ple-eeease pleasepleaseplease-” Dave is babbling and tugging at Hal’s hold on his wrists and Hal just laughs, adjusting his grip and holding him tighter.

“Should I sink my dick into that mouth of yours to shut you up?” He asks and Dave looks up at him with a needy desperation, immediately opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. The sight of it sends a throb through Hal’s gut and he lets go of Dave’s hands long enough to get his dick out of his pants- and then he’s sinking a hand into Dave’s hair and guiding his head over to press his cock into Dave’s mouth.

The angle is a little awkward, so Dave twists his torso to be partially on his side, knees still over Dirk’s shoulders, and Hal lets Dave wrap his arms around his waist to hold onto Hal instead. Hal grips Dave’s hair in one hand, fisting the platinum locks tightly, and pulls his head down.

Dave can’t get Hal’s entire cock in his mouth at this angle, but it’s enough to muffle his moans and let him bob his head a bit, licking eagerly over Hal’s dick. His arms are tight around Hal as his hips jump under Dirk’s ministrations, Hal’s grip tight and forceful as he slowly pushes and pulls Dave’s head down his length, barely letting him move. Dave’s eyes fall shut in the bliss of having something in his mouth, whining and squirming as Dirk’s nails rake over his outer thighs in a stinging rush, leaving red, raised welts in their wake.

“You fucking slut.” Hal says amicably. “Just hungry for your brothers’ cocks all the time, aren’t you? You can just _ask_ and we’ll give it to you, you don’t need to play so coy all the time.”

Dave moans and nods as best he can because yes, yes, he is a slut- he’s hungry for his brothers’ cocks, he wants them to fuck him all the time, never stop. Hal laughs at that and pulls Dave in as far as he can manage, at this angle, and it’s enough to have his dick pressing against the back of Dave’s throat, making him gag wetly.

He spasms, though, eyes rolling back as Dirk lays a sharp _smack_ over Dave’s inner thighs, over the throbbing bruises, his legs kicking out and heel knocking into Dirk’s back as his squeal of shock is muffled by the cock in his mouth, just as intended.

“This is what you get for being a tease.” Dirk says, and then lays another smack, and then another, working his way slowly over Dave’s pale thighs until they’re growing red, red to match the stockings, red to match the panties, red to match Dave’s eyes.

Dave shrieks and gags on Hal’s cock, moaning and sobbing and writhing under the hits but neither of his brothers let up, Hal’s painful grip in Dave’s hair doesn’t let Dave pull away an inch, forcing Dave to gag over and over as his spasms nudge Hal’s cockhead against his throat. Dirk has one of Dave’s knees pinned between his side and the couch, the other held by his free hand and forced to stay open for Dirk to slap over Dave’s thighs that ripple and bounce with each hit. Dave’s feet kick and drum against Dirk’s lower back in a reflexive protest, but Dirk can see Dave’s panties, soaked completely through.

He stops when Dave’s thighs are hot under his hand, releasing Dave’s knee to smooth his palms over the throbbing skin and rest there soothing it as Dave sobs around the cock in his mouth.

“Have you learned your lesson, Dave?” Dirk purrs and Dave nods desperately, as much as he can with Hal’s hand fisting his hair tight enough to bring tears to his eyes.

“Good. Since you want to put these pretty thighs of your on display, Hal- why don’t we fuck _them_ instead of _him?”_

Dave makes a muffled protesting noise with a jolt, squirming and whining. Dirk squeezes over the marks and Dave’s thighs jump, falling open needily, begging for Dirk to touch him properly, to tug aside his panties and _fuck him-_

“That sounds great. Floor?”

“Might as well.” Dirk says and he pulls back and Hal pulls Dave off his cock, Dave coughing and blinking away tears as he lets his big brothers haul him down to the floor.

“Please, Hal, Dirk, please- please fuck me for real, don’t-” Dave begs, reaching down to touch himself, but Dirk snatches up his hands and tugs them up over his head again as Hal rolls Dave onto his side with his face towards Dirk.

“Oh, hush.” Dirk purrs. “You’re going to act like a tease then you’re going to get fucked like one.” There’s a minute of shifting and Dirk reaching down to get his dick out- and then Hal is throwing a leg over Dave’s thighs, then Dirk over _Hal’s_ as they press closer, thoroughly pinning Dave down and forcing his thighs to squeeze together. Hal presses his dick in between Dave’s soft thighs, right up along the cleft of his panties, and then Dirk follows, slotting his cock in right underneath Hal, the both of them sandwiched between Dave’s gorgeous thighs, between hot, throbbing, abused skin, wet from all of Dirk’s attention and licking and kissing.

“Mmm, _fuck._ ” Dirk groans as Dave squirms, trying to wiggle. He pushes forwards and that fuck Dave onto Hal’s cock, and then Hal is thrusting in return and pushing Dave onto _Dirk’s_ cock, the two of them jostling and rocking Dave between them as their cocks slide between the plump mounds of Dave’s thighs.

“Pl _eeease_ , please- you two are _killing me,_ please-” Dave gasps, trying to whine and buck his hips between them, desperate for more stimulation that the light rubbing of Hal’s cock against his soaked panties.

“Be quiet.” Hal says and thrusts three fingers into Dave’s mouth. Dave’s noises cut off into a desperate, muffled mewl and he whines but starts sucking and lathing his tongue over Hal’s fingers, settling a little bit for his brothers to use him.

“That’s a good boy.” Dirk murmurs and Dave shudders, thighs squeezing around them. Dirk and Hal groan together- Dirk’s hand grabs Dave’s hip and holds him in place as the two older brothers move in as close as they can get and just _fuck_ , thrusting into the hot, soft, wet space of Dave’s thighs, chasing their own pleasure. Hal pants, Dirk groans, there’s the slapping of hips meeting and the whining of Dave as he’s jostled and shoved back and forth on their dicks, his eyes rolling back, limp for them to fuck however they want.

“God, Davey, you’re so fucking hot-” Dirk breathes. “Such a pretty fucking slut, aren’t you?”

Dave moans a soft _mm-hmm_ around Hal’s fingers, eyes fluttering open to look at his older brother with a soft, _needy_ expression. He whines, so pretty and enticing that Dirk grins at him and leans in to press a kiss to his nose. Dave’s already red cheeks go redder and Dirk can see his tongue sliding between Hal’s fingers, licking down to the webbing and drawing up seductively through the space between two of them.

“Don’t worry, lil’ bro-” Dirk purrs, “we’ll take care of you, too.”

Dave moans in relief- there have been times where Dirk hasn’t let him cum, hasn’t let him get off for _hours_ , teasing and denying him and as fun as those times are, right now he _really really really_ wants to be touched and be made to _cum._

Dirk is the first to spill, thrusting hard a couple of times with a low groan and pulling back to let all of his cum be caught between Dave’s pretty thighs, hot and pulsing. Hal isn’t too far behind him, breathing heavy and fucking his cock _hard_ against the curve of Dave’s hips, up against his panties, making Dave squirm and mewl- and then his seed is pumped between Dave’s thighs, Hal exhaling roughly.

“Fuck.” Hal murmurs as they both slowly pull back.

“Hold on-” Dirk keeps his leg over Dave’s keeping him pinned. “Keep those hands above your head, Dave, wrists crossed,” Dirk says, fumbling to grab his phone. Hal gives him a curious look, but Dirk ignores it, switching his phone to record.

“Keep your thighs together- yeah, on your back like this, hold on.” Dave watches with desperate, needy eyes as Dirk directs him around, putting him on his back, adjusting his wrists to be crossed over his head. Dirk sits back on his heels at Dave’s feet and starts a recording.

“Part those pretty thighs for me, Dave, nice and slow.”

Dave bites his lip, face hot, but he slowly opens them, showing off what his brothers have done to him. Thigh highs slipping a little bit, pale skin marked and covered in bites and hickies, panties _soaked_ and thighs glistening with slick, cum coating his pale skin and slipping down his legs, thick strings connecting his thighs together until they get too far apart and break. Dave squirms, rolling his hips up towards Dirk, showing off for the camera, gaze darting towards it and then away- yeah, Dave’s a little camwhore slut, pretending to be embarrassed but loving it, loving showing off for his brothers and for the camera.

“Jesus, that’s a pretty fucking sight.” Dirk purrs and ends the recording. “Let’s get you taken care of, Dave. Up on your feet.”

Dave struggles to his feet, knees wobbling, and Hal grabs his arm to keep him steady. Dirk hums, contemplative, but then gestures for them to come to the couch again.

“Here, Hal, sit- sit with your back to the couch on the floor.” Dirk says, guiding the both of them into place, tugging Dave’s panties off and fixing his stockings. “Dave, grab the back of the couch, lean your knees- yeah, just like that baby, good boy.”

Then Dirk is straddling Dave’s thighs and leaning in at the same time as Hal. Dave _squeals_ in startled pleasure as both of his older brothers move in and lick at him- Hal licking a hot stripe over his folds, around his budding dick, fat and flushed and engorged with arousal, Dirk grabbing Dave’s cheeks and pulling them apart to swipe his tongue up Dave’s crack and tongue over his tight hole.

“Don’t fucking grab.” Dirk snaps as Dave’s hands shoot to their heads, the both of them pulling back immediately to bat Dave’s hands away. “You’re a goddamn bucking bronco _already_ , Dave, you’re not going to tear our hair out.”

“Hands on the couch.” Hal says, and Dave sheepishly grabs the back again.

“Good boy.” Dirk murmurs. Hals hands are brushing against his as they both grab Dave’s hips again, an intimate little touch. Dave moans and his hips buck forwards, then backwards, as his brothers start their attentions again, Dirk swirling his tongue over Dave’s hole, lapping and pressing his speared tongue, trying to loosen Dave up so that he can really eat his ass. Hal’s definitely going to fucking town, though, because Dave’s hips are dancing and trembling and jerking against their hold, thighs shaking and trying to clamp around Hal’s shoulders.

And, god. Dave’s _noises-_ Dave is by far the _noisest_ fuck in the house. It’s a problem when they’re trying to be stealthy and have fun in public- but now he wails and babbles and moans and cries out and it’s so so so fucking loud and needy.

“Mmm yeah, yeah yeah- yesyes- fuck- hahhhh- hah- _hah_ \- _Diiiiiirk_ , Dirk, Hal, Ha- _aa-_ aal- mm, bro, bro- fuck, nnnah- aaaa _aa-hh-hhhh-”_ Dirk would think that Dave is faking, is imitating goddamn porn star noises in an attempt to sound sexy, but his noises never change no matter _how_ fucked out or out of it Dave gets- he’s just a loud slut who makes so many fucking noises that they have to fucking gag him when they just want a quick fuck without any annoying hassle.

“Yeah, yeah- fuck- haaa _aaaaah-_ ” Dave is well on his way to tears as Dirk finally gets him to open up, licks his way into Dave’s hole, twisting and lapping and tugging at Dave’s rim with his tongue as Dave _squeals,_ hips canting backwards, rising and falling, back arching and head tipping back for a moment before he snaps in and forwards, going up on his toes as he begs in that high, pretty voice of his, _“more more more- please more right there right there yeah yeah- yeAh yeaah yes- oh_ ** _god_** _yes, please, mmmh- mmmm- yeahyeahyeah-”_

Dirk crams as much of his fucking face between Dave’s cheeks as he can, fucking his tongue into Dave’s hole in quick, darting thrusts, so fucking aware of the cum still painted all over Dave’s legs, of the way he can feel Hal’s breath rushing through Dave’s legs to wash over Dirk’s neck, of Hal’s fingers brushing against his as they grip Dave’s hips together in a _bruising_ grab. He pulls back and licks a long stripe over Dave’s ass, then presses in between his thighs and does it again, and again, and then Hal is there, tongue sliding over Dave’s cunt, through his folds, dipping into his hole, and Dirk presses in, craining his neck at a terrible fucking angle to lap at that patch of skin between Dave’s pussy and ass, and his tongue flicks against Hal’s in a hot, darting press.

Hal immediately changes track and presses in, humming in amusement as he and Dirk lick over that skin together, rubbing their tongues against each other and flicking teases against Dave’s skin, all but making out between their brother’s shaking thighs.

“What- what, please, _please,_ I’m not touching, _guys_ please- I’m so fucking _close please_ \- Haah, don’t be _mean to meeeeee-_ ,” Dave whines, hips shifting and shaking as Dirk and Hal lick and dart their tongues along Dave’s skin, trying to catch each other and flick the tips of their tongues against the other’s.

Dirk huffs a laugh and pulls back, more because his neck was starting to hurt than because he was giving in to Dave’s begging, and dives right back in without a word, licking into Dave’s hole and listening to him _immediately_ squeal in pleasure as Hal slides up and takes Dave’s little dick into his mouth, tonging over it and sucking lightly.

“Yeahyeahyeahyea _hyeahyeahyeahyeahyeah-_ ” Dave’s voice is rising in pitch, higher and higher until it feels like Dirk’s ears should be ringing, but the both of them know what that means so they don’t let up for a second, not even a moment-

Hal sucks on Dave’s little dick and thrusts three fingers up into his pussy and fucks them in _hard_ and Dave shrieks and spasms, jerking and bucking in their hold as he cums, thighs seizing and clamping around Hal’s shoulders, yanking at the back of the couch in the showiest fucking orgasm of all goddamn time, but his eyes are rolling back and _oh shit he’s actually falling-_

Dirk and Hal lunge for Dave and, between them, they manage to catch Dave and stop him from banging his head on the floor in the couple of seconds where his eyes are rolled back and he’s completely limp and out of it. Then he’s shivering and blinking and looking up at them and his breaths are uneven and ragged.

“ _Fuck,”_ he whines, limbs twitching with aftershocks of pleasure. “You didn’t need to _break_ me.”

Hal laughs and leans in to give Dave a kiss, which he happily melts into.

“That’s what happens when you hand us a shiny new toy, Dave.” Dirk says with a snort, lightly playing with Dave’s hair. “We pull it apart to see how it works. You really should know better by now.”

Dave hums dopily, smiling up at Dirk as Hal pulls back. Then he gasps and, with a pout, says,

“What the fuck, I wanted to get fucked today!”

Hal’s gaze darkens and he grabs Dave’s wrists, pulling them away from Dave’s chest.

“ _That can be arranged._ ” He purrs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
